


Mall Fun

by best_boyf_ever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Kink, Edging, Egg vibrators, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Top Jeremy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_boyf_ever/pseuds/best_boyf_ever
Summary: Michael wants to have some fun, but in public.





	1. Chapter 1

When most people saw Michael and Jeremy, the best friend duo now couple, most would automatically assume that Michael Mell was the more dominant in the relationship while Jeremy Heere is the more submissive, but that wasn’t the case at all actually. In public the showed what people thought was the truth to hide that behind closed doors, Michael is basically Jeremy’s bitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael walked into Jeremy’s house, smiling as he kicked his shoes off as he closed the door. He was rather excited for him and Jeremy were about to have the whole house to themselves since Jeremy’s father is going out to meet with some women he met at work. He was happy for Jeremy’s father and he we even more happy to have the house with Jeremy.

Thoughts of staying up late, eating junk food, blasting music, and playing video games were what Michael thought the weekend would mostly consist of. He didn’t even assume anything.. sexual would happen. 

The young teen rushed up the stairs to Jeremy’s room, barging in without knocking, probably not the best idea with Jeremy’s masturbation habits, oh well! “Michael makes an entrance!” He shouted, wanting to spook his acne covered boyfriend. 

Said boy jumped with a loud squeak, laptop opened and hand down his boxers. He ripped his hand out of his boxers and quickly shut his laptop off, face flushed with pure embarrassment of being caught. “What the hell, Mike!!”

The taller of the two smirked, happy to ruin his boyfriend’s masturbation session. Why? He liked pissing off Jeremy for certain reasons. “Oops! Hey, you knew I was coming over, so this is mainly your fault.”

Jeremy sighed. Michael wasn’t wrong, he knew he was coming over. 

“And?? There’s this thing called knocking!” Jeremy wanted to be mad and try to make his friend feel bad, but.. Maybe he can try something else. He got into his more dominant side and looked at Michael. “Now I’m hard and I can’t seem to do anything about it.”

Jeremy’s teasing didn’t seem to work on Michael, for he just shrugged and walked over to the bed, plopping down beside his friend. “Well, not my problem!”

This annoyed the younger of the two and he whined. “We can’t go out when I’m hard like this!” He hated when he was whiny, but desperate times come for desperate measures.

“Dude, you’ve, like, gone out hard before,” Michael said, about to stand back up. “Besides, lets go to the mall already! I need to go to Spencer’s and get some stuff.”

Jeremy poked Michael’s cheek, pouting. “Fine, you’re lucky I love you.”

Michael smiled up at Jeremy, who was sitting up. “I love you too, furry!”

Jeremy deadpanned for a moment before pushing Michael off the bed and crossing his arms. “Nope! I don’t love you anymore! I’m straight!”

Michael yelped as fell off the bed, staying on the floor. “Nooooo!! Jeremyyyyy!!” He whined loudly, pouting. “I love youuuu!”

There was a small pause of silence before both teens began to laugh. They smiled at each other, happy. Michael stood up, leaning over to kiss Jeremy on the cheek. “Now, take a cold shower and get ready. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Fine..” Jeremy got up, pouting. As he stood up, Michael pinched the younger teen’s ass, making him squeak. “Micah!!” His face flushed with embarrassment as he hurried into the bathroom, whining and grumbling.

Michael let out a small, loving chuckle as his boyfriend left the room. He moved so that he was laying on his stomach, reaching under Jeremy’s bed. He smirked feeling a certain shoebox and pulled the small container out from under the bed, into his lap. He lifted the lid open to see Jeremy’s small arrangements of sex toys, which he rarely used.

A small laugh past Michael’s lip as he found what he wanted to see. He pulled out a small, egg vibrator along with its remote. He also took out the small bottle of lube, along with a packet, and quickly closed the box, putting it away. 

Now, Michael knew Jeremy was known to take long showers and he always fussed with his hair, so the older teen knew he had time for his plan. He tried to quietly unbuckle his belt, now laying on his back. He didn’t pull it off, only unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down the fly. He was able to get his jeans loose enough to tug them down slightly, along with his boxers of course.

He quickly popped open the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm the cool gel slightly. He chuckled softly, finding the minty smell of the substance funny. This was the lube Rich had given Jeremy on the last day of school. It was meant to be a joke, but Jeremy seemed to have kept it.

Michael brought his fingers down to his hole and circled a finger around the right muscle, making him sigh softly. He slowly slid a finger into himself, having to bite his lip to keep quiet. He had to hurry things along. He thrusted his finger inside of himself, holding back any noise that threatened to blow his cover. He then added a second finger, scissoring the two inside of himself. As he hit a bundle of nerves inside of himself which was his prostate, he added a third finger to help stretch him out. He was panting heavily, face flushed and sweat covering his forehead. 

After a minute or two of stretching himself out, Michael pulled his fingers out of himself, pouring some lube onto his hand and rubbing the minty gel around the vibrator. He quickly bit onto the sleeve of his hoodie, slowly sliding the toy into himself, his ass raising and back arching as well. He moaned into the sleeve, the sound was so thankfully muffled. After he had adjusted, he tried to stand up, keeping the mini controller for it in his pocket.

Standing up, he grabbed a tissue to clean up most of the mess from the lube and tosses the bow used tissues into the trash bin. He made his way over to Jeremy’s desk, grabbing some tape. He took some tape and taped the part that helped to pull the vibe out (and to stop it from literally staying inside your body) to his thigh so when it walked it wouldn’t be uncomfortable or pull the vibe out of him. That’d be awkward.

Smiling happily, he pulled up his boxers and pants, adjusting himself, and finally bucking his belt. He quickly made sure to look as normal as he could to make sure he could avoid suspicion from Jeremy. 

Why was he doing this? Michael felt bad he interrupted Jeremy’s little masturbation session and he mainly wanted to fuck. See, they hadn’t of had sex in a few days since Jeremy’s been busy with school and work, so Michael thought they’d both need this. Besides, they’ve always talked about trying something similar to this, well, mostly Michael that is.

Something about getting another off in public was something that always seemed to arouse Michael. The thrill of being caught, the fact it was breaking a law, the whole idea that there are dozens of people near and the fact that you’re about to cum without these people knowing would go straight to Michael’s dick.

Michael tried to not think about it as he sat down on the bed, tending up and moaning softly as the vibrator inside of him moved in deeper. He whined softly, taking out his phone. Playing games would distract him from the sex toy that was inside of him.

After a few minutes, Jeremy walked into the room, towel around his waist. His hair look fluffy and was styled, messily that is. Perfect. He had obviously blow dried his hair, him not liking wet, soggy hair. He would say it felt gross and he would rather die than have wet hair. 

Michael eyed Jeremy slightly as he began to get dressed in front of Michael, dropping his towel. It was just something they’d normally do. They’ve been friends for over 12 years and they have obviously seen one other naked before. It wasn’t always sexual when they’d do this. Right now, it was like a strip tease to Michael, but in reverse.

Hey, Michael has a vibrator up his ass and is terribly horny, give the poor guy a break. 

He watched as Jeremy pulled up his boxer briefs that covered his flaccid penis, the clothing outlining his nice package. He watched as Jeremy tugged on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, which made his ass look amazingly hot. His eyes then stayed on Jeremy’s chest as said teen tugged on one of his shirts, the shirt being for a Legend of Zelda game. God did he look absolutely perfect.

Jeremy seemed to notice Michael’s staring, which made him laugh softly. “See something you like?” He teased. He never stuttered around Michael, especially when he was happy and comfortable. It was something that always made Michael’s heart melt.

The taller of the two flushed and looked off to the side. “M-Maybe..” 

For once, Jeremy decided to not be a tease and mess with his poor boyfriend. “Aww, relax, Mikey! I’m done!” 

Jeremy took Michael’s hand, getting him to stand up. He leaned up, pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “Ready to go to the mall, Player 1?”

Michael was more than ready to go to the mall. He made sure the vibrator’s control was in his right pocket, his phone and wallet in his left. He had everything he needed to have.

“Ready, Player 2!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has the vibe in and hangs out with Jeremy at the mall. What happens when Jere finds about about the toy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!!! I’m so sorry for the wait. Writers block had been kicking my ass and I’ve been busy and I’m sorry!! But here you go!! The second part of my story Mall Fun!!! Please enjoy!!

The drive to the mall may have seemed uneventful to Jeremy, but for Michael? That was a different story. Michael messed with the remote for the vibrator during the 15 minute drive the the mall. He kept in on low, not wanting his to have his secret revealed too soon. 

The beginning of the drive, Michael kept the vibration almost to a good enough pace, the road being smooth without any bumps or potholes. Then, around mid way and mostly the end, was when Michael really had some fun. 

The road was now older and not really taken care of. As Jeremy drove, he didn’t really try to avoid the bumps and holes, not really caring, but Michael just loved it.

Michael was looking out the window, humming softly to the music that was barely playing on the radio, but also to let out some sound from the pleasant feeling of the small vibrations. Then, when the car bounced, he had to clench his teeth.

The small vibrator inside of him was pushed directly against his prostate, making the teen bite back a moan. He quickly leaned his arm against his shoulder against the door, pressing his face against it so if he would accidentally moan it’s at least be muffled.

When Jeremy looked over, he didn’t really think much of it. Usually when his boyfriend did that, it meant he was hella bored or he was sleepy. He decided to not to question and instead turn the music up, a song he liked coming on. Oh course he just had to sing along to the tune, I mean, it’s a teenagers job to do so.

Hearing Jeremy do that made Michael almost believe in god for a moment. The more the car would hit bumps and holes, the more Michael felt like moaning on. He had to bite into the sleeve of his hoodie, the vibrator directly against and hitting his prostate. “F-Fuck..”

The constant hits to the prostate and the fact the toy inside of him was vibrating was enough to make the teen cum in his pants. He let out a small whine when he felt himself cum, but it was a good thing he wore a long hoodie. It was able to cover up the wet stain on his jeans. He felt icky, but hey, it felt good. He turned the vibrations almost off, not wanting to be crying from overstimulation.

Whenever the duo arrived the mall, they held hands. Jeremy was actually very hesitant to hold hands or show affection in public with Michael our first, not wanting to have people judge them. (mostly the Karens-) Though was time went on, Jeremy just said fuck it and was proudly showing off his happy relationship with Michael, which made the taller of the two feel happier than ever.

The two walked around for awhile, Michael keeping the vibrator in a medium setting. Now, yes, the vibrations are hearable, but there was music playing in the mall at all times, so it was very soft and quiet, that was definitely to Michael’s advantage. 

They stopped at a lot of stores. Hot Topic to look at some merch and to remember the days of when they were emos back in middle school. They went to Gamestop to mess around and looks at games, ending up buying a Sims game, because Michael wanted to play God and Jeremy just couldn’t say no to Michael, who may or may have not pouted and whined until Jeremy caved in and bought him the game. They did hit a few other stores, but they didn’t really buy anything. They mainly just joked about, getting judgmental looks from people from their schools and middle aged adults with kids who couldn’t behave at all.

Then they hit the last store before they’d go to the food court. 

Spencer’s.

Jeremy and Michael were all too familiar with the store. They walked in hand in hand and the women working the register just nodded towards the two, knowing them slightly from how often the went to the store. 

They mainly just goofed around and made fun of the penis candy, Michael comparing them to the size of Rich’s dick, making Jeremy choke on his spit as he laughed. It was all nice and fun until they reached the back. They knew this area all too well.

“Ooh! Look at this!” Michael said as he picked up a rainbow dildo. It was actually a pretty descent sized one. He looked at it from inside its box, smiling to himself.

“M-Michael!” Jeremy flushed, looking around nervously. “Don’t at-attr-attract att-tention! And don’t hol-ld that!”

The taller teen only laughed and walked over to Jeremy. “Can you please buy this for me, Jere?” He asked in a sweet tone, kissing Jeremy’s cheek.

Horny. That’s exactly what Michael was. He had been just using a vibrator for so long and he craved to have the real deal, not only that but at least a rough fuck too from Jeremy.

Whenever Michael was horny, Jeremy could usually always tell, but he would never just give his boyfriend what he wanted. No. He’d make him wait and wait until Jeremy himself felt as if he waited enough. He knew Michael was horny now and he knew for a fact Michael had been horny whenever he first walked into his room. He knew something was up, but acted oblivious, thinking Michael maybe wanted to wait until they got home to even do anything. The thought of doing something in public didn’t even cross Jeremy’s mind. Ever. Surprisingly.

Though, seeing how Michael was acting, he wondered if this was their cue to go home, but.. Jermey decided to have fun and tease and mess with his boyfriend. He was still blushing, of course, but he smirked and grabbed the boxed up sex toy. “Alright, but you owe me something later, baby.”

He turned on his heal, walking over to buy the toy. 

Michael was honestly shocked. He gulped, liking that he was called baby. Maybe he was going to get what he wanted? He went up to Jeremy, blushing and looking a bit shy as Jeremy paid for the toy. The lady working their knew from overhearing their conversations who tops who, so she smirked at Michael and said, “This is a nice choose, man. You’ll really like it.”

This made the teen blush and look down at the floor, feeling highly embarrassed now. This only made Jeremy smirk. He took the bag and carried it for Michael as they walked out of the store. As soon as they were out, Jeremy looked at Michael. “Which place do you want food from, baby boy?” He asked, acting completely normal, well, normal for him.

Being called baby or baby boy was a major turn on for Michael and he knew Jeremy knew that too. “Uhh..” he looked around. “Can we get cheese fries at this one place?”

The answer made Jeremy glare ever so slightly and he stepped closer to Michael. “Use your manners, baby.”

Michael started to feel gross and sweaty and the vibrator in him was definitely not helping him. “Please, Daddy?” He asked softly, innocently, just how Jeremy liked it. 

The pale teen nodded his head. “Of course, baby. Go get a seat for us and I’ll get us food.” He patted his boyfriend’s head before trodding off to get their lunch, leaving Michael a completely flushed mess.

Despite being horribly turned on at this point and the fact he so desperately needed Jeremy by his side, he did as he was told to. He walked around to find a table that was at least semi clean, which was kinda hard to do. He looked like a lost puppy as he searched around for a table, but his eyes happily lit up finding one for him and Jeremy. It was like half booth and half table, just what Michael liked. He sat in the booth part, tapping his foot as he waited for Jeremy to come back to him.

Whenever Jeremy started to play the part of being dom, Michael would always act more.. Shy and dependent. It would just happen without him realizing. He wanted Jeremy to be back, not liking to be alone around strangers. He wanted his boyfriend back.

A few minutes later, Jeremy found Michael and sat across from him, placing the larger order of cheese fries between then and handed Michael a drink. “I got us sprite, is that okay, baby?”

Michael nodded his head and happily took a sip of the drink. “Thank you, daddy,” he said without thinking before he started to just grab fries and eat them. The poor boy was hungry. 

Knowing Michael was now completely submissive made Jeremy smirk to himself. He got an idea and said, “You look so pretty, baby. Such a pretty boy. A good boy.”

Hearing Jeremy say that made Michael choke on the fry he was eating and cough. He stared at Jeremy with wide, lust filled eyes. “D-Daddy!!” He whisper shouted. He didn’t even realize he was calling Jeremy that name at this point.

Of course Jeremy acted oblivious. “Hm? Can’t I just praise my sweet boy?” He asked, making Michael whine. “Daddy...”

Jeremy was definitely going to have fun teasing Michael all through their little lunch date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael closed the car door as he got into his car, shifting around. He was just so horny and needy, especially because of Jeremy’s teasing. Jeremy started up the car and started to pull out of the mall’s parking lot. He smiled to himself, acting like he was just teasing his boyfriend relentlessly. 

In desperate need of pleasure, Michael turned up the vibrations on high and accidentally gasped out.

That is when Jeremy heard it. He heard the vibrations. He wasn’t mad, but boy was he going to punish Michael for this. “Baby, take off your pants and boxers, now,” he said in a stern voice.

Knowing the jig was up, Michael whimpered and nodded, obediently tugging down his jeans after undoing his belt, along with his ruined boxers. The strong scent of semen filled the car.

Jeremy gripped onto the steering wheel, knowing he was going to ruin Michael. “Fuck yourself with the vibrator. Do not cum until I say to. Is that understood?” Michael could only simply nod before he grabbed the base of the vibrator, started to thrust it into himself. “O-Oh, Daddy... Daddy!”

He’s waited so long to feel pleasure. So very long. He thrusted the toy faster, moaning and crying. He was always cried whenever he was feeling intense pleasure. “Oh, daddy.. So good..” 

Whenever he felt close, he’d pull the vibrator out of himself, crying. He continued this process until Jeremy parked the car in his drive way. “Take the vibrator out and pull up your pants, baby.”

Michael was quick to obey, taking the toy out, turning it out. He just chucked into the back of his car, deciding he’d get it later. He pulled off his belt and also threw it into the back. He quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans, whining feeling how gross it was. He got out of the car when Jeremy did and went up to him. “Daddy..”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand without saying anything and walked up to the front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key, unlocking the front door and walked inside, pulling Michael in. He closed the door. “My room. Strip. Now~” he said, himself horny and wanted to fuck Michael.

With a whimper and nod, Michael rusher up the stairs and to Jeremy’s room. He walked in, quickly taking off his hoodie and shirt, his pants and boxers were off too after some trouble from how fast he was going, his shoes being kicked off along with his socks. He got onto Jeremy’s bed, sitting at the end, his aching and throbbing cock twitching. He sniffled, needing to release soon. 

While Michael was quick to get ready for Jeremy, the pale teen just simply took his time. He took off his shoes by the door and put them where they belonged. He hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs, wondering how cute Michael must look. He began to palm himself as he walked, already hard. He eventually went into his room, finding Michael undressed and ready like a good boy, his good boy. 

Michael looked up at Jeremy with teary eyes. “Please..” he whimpered.

Jeremy went over to his boyfriend, tilting up his chin. “Do you want to ride daddy, baby?” Michael quickly nodded. “Please, Daddy.. I need it.. I need your cock.. Daddy, I need it!”

Michael was shushed with a gentle kiss. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. You can have daddy’s cock.” He grabbed some lube from under his bed and handed Michael the bottle as he slowly began to take his clothes off. He first started with his cardigan, taking it off. Slowly he began to take off his shirt, loving how Michael would whine and whined form how badly he wanted Jeremy. After his shirt, he started to unbuckle his belt, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re gonna feel so good, baby~” he teased with a wink.

Hearing all that made Michael shiver with anticipation. “Daddy...” Jeremy only chuckled in response as he unbuttoned, unzipped, and tugged down his jeans. He then took off his boxers, slowly pumping at his erection to further tease his boyfriend.

“Daddy, hurry...” Michael begged, sniffling. He really needed Jeremy in the worst way. Jeremy deiced that his boyfriend had enough and moved onto the bed behind Michael. “Can you lube my cock up for me, baby?” He asked as he continued to grasp himself.

Michael nodded his head and went over to Jeremy, popping open the cap of the bottle, squirting some out onto his hand. After that, he closed the bottle and tossed it to the side, reaching down and pumping at Jeremy’s dick, earning a groan from the pale teen and whimper from the other. 

Once Michael was too needy, he reached back to make sure he was still stretched out and thankfully he was. He couldn’t even handle being stretched out. He just needed to have Jeremy’s cock deep in him.

Michael wasn’t the only needy one. Jeremy wanted to tease and make Michael beg some more, but he just needed to have his dick inside of his submissive. He pulled his boyfriend close, kissing him feverishly. Michael only moaned into the kiss as he returned it. 

The two stayed close as they kissed, but soon it was just too much. Michael moved so that he was straddling Jeremy, ass lifted above Jeremy’s erection. He looked into Jeremy’s as as he pulled back, tears glistening and heart racing.

The sight just made Jeremy cave in. “You wanna ride daddy, baby boy~?” He said in, what he hoped sounded like, a purr. The submissive moaned as he nodded his head with a whimper. “Pl-Please... Please, daddy....”

With a gentle kiss to shut Michael up, Jeremy helped line his cock up, letting Michael slide down onto the shaft. “A-Ah!” He threw his head back as he felt Jeremy’s dick stretch him out. “Mm...”

Jeremy had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. “You’re still so tight~” he bucked his hips up, bottoming out.

Michael moaned loudly, the feeling of Jeremy’s cock deep inside of him was driving him crazy. He loved how he could feel his boyfriend’s dick, it felt much better without a condom. He gently lifted his hips, before slamming back down. 

“Ngh~!” The tip of Jeremy’s dick was hitting Michael’s prostate directly from this angle. “O-Oh god.. D-Daddy.. Daddy!!”

The submissive male clung onto his boyfriend, moaning and begging as he began to rapidly lift his hips up and down, crying out as he felt his prostate being hit repeatedly.

The pleasure was truly amazing for the two. Jeremy kissed and sucked at Michael’s neck, grunting as he began to thrust up his hips, the new action making both teens throw their heads back and moan.

Michael was so vocal during sex, it was honestly Jeremy’s favorite part of fucking his boyfriend. He loved how it barely took anything and Michael was a moaning mess, begging and crying for more. “Fuck, Micah...”

“D... Daddy...” Michael gasped, arching his back. “Oh fuck~!” He moved his hips as fast as he could, ignoring the small burn he felt

Honestly, sex was like a workout and with the two teens constant fucking, this mainly being because Jeremy’s such a horn dog, that the two seemed to have lost some weight, not only that Michael’s thighs/legs were way stronger now. Riding was a favorite position of theirs.

Suddenly, Michael’s moaning became more high pitch and his words were slurred together. The dominant immediately knew that Michael was close. 

“You wanna cum for me, baby? You wanna cum for daddy?” Jeremy asked, him becoming close and desperate to cum too. He wouldn’t dare cum first. No. Michael had to. He quickly pumped at his boyfriend’s pulsing dick, thumbing the head that was practically oozing with pre-cum.

Michael trembled tremendously, screaming and moaning. “O-Oh my fucking.. Nnn... Da... Da- ah! Daddy!! Daddy!! Gonna cum!! Gonna cum!!” He was almost wailing at this point. He was just so, so very close.

“Fuck, baby.. Cum for daddy..” Jeremy breathed, trying to not cum yet. It was so, so very difficult not to.

Without a second of hesitation, Michael let out the loudest, lewdest moan as he came, strands of his semen landing on his own stomach. Surprisingly, it was a lot more that usual, but that only set Jeremy off.

Jeremy slammed down Michael’s hips, kissing him painfully as he came as well, his cum pumping into his trembling, moaning boyfriend.

The two just stayed there, their lips not even moving. Soon both parted, panting and smiling tiredly. 

Jeremy was gentle as he lifted Michael off of his now soft dick, Michael only whining from the loss of feeling so full. Soon they just sat there, the two cuddling in a mix of sweat, tears, and semen. Yeah.. It was gross, but the two needed a small break before cleaning up. It was important. 

Michael felt Jeremy comb his hair with his fingers, smiling and leaning into the touch. He didn’t care if his hair got gross. They’d worry about that later.

“You did amazing, Micah. Absolutely amazing,” Jeremy praised, earning a happy smile from Michael.

Michael leaned up and kissed Jeremy softly. Jeremy was quick to kiss back, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back, his hand gently cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I love you so much, Michael.”

“I love you more, Jeremy,” Michael said, closing his eyes. He smiled sweetly, happy to get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one of two. I love writing smut more than I should, but it’s fun! You can request!


End file.
